Lux
breathes hard let's do this Click to open + scroll disclaimer: do not steal, or tamper with the coding or content of this page second disclaimer: sonas are aren't trash https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ%7C BEST SONG EVER "But I must explain to you how all this mistaken idea of denouncing pleasure and praising pain was born, and expound the actual teachings of the great explorer of the truth, the master-builder of human happiness." |-| main= AT A GLANCE neo-draconia | ♊ | Lux | Ice/Rain | student The Final Countdown Appearance Wow, so that's how I look. I forgot. - Really dark scales with stripes of grey, slightly dull colored - lavender underbelly, kind of round - really angled face, all planes - Body-wise: average sized, but has little to no muscle and sharp and large claws - Wings are slightly larger than their meagre frame, are feathered or draconic, loves flight - Consistently shedding their feathers or scales - large golden eyes, slightly crooked white canines, lavender tongue - black wings are tipped with a burning golden color, as if her feathers are blazing Details Come on. Are you serious? - watches the crowd just to see what aesthetic items they're wearing - wears sparkling and small golden earrings in her diamond-shaped ears - has long, golden and iridescent spiraling horns like a deer. jokes about them all the time. - small RainWing ruff that is also lavender, flares it when she's mad - creepy wide-eyed stare with cold, cold talons More Appearance Stop looking at me already. - wears an unbelievable amount of patterned flannel for comfort. loves symmetry - has around 1 million copies of the same jeans they wear daily - buttons stuff up all the way to the top - has alignment wires on their teeth, and consistent tooth pain - wears a pair of beat up white headphones occasionally - loves wearing a dark-blue tank-top with a stylized cat - 90% lost on what to wear - has large framed black glasses never wearing Personality Hi, it's nice to meet you! (at least it might be) Abilities If there was something to run away from, I'd be caught. No kidding... - has very weak frostbreath, and a consistently cool temperature - also has a prehensile tail, but can't climb to save her life - longer fangs due to inherited RainWing venom, but no venom except for their sharp tongue - long-legged w/long stride but cannot run at all - no color-changing scales, but can slightly change their hue |-|History= History - grew up in huge rainforest home with too many sibs - lots of divisiveness + arguments w/family - stayed there for a long time, variety of issues - doesn't want to talk about it - goes to JMA but doesn't like it too much - is getting used to spending time with dragons - awkward, awkward, awkward - likes to look to the past more than the future, even if it had problems - doesn't know much about who they'll be |-| Le extra tab (relationships)= Relationships Saburra (sab): Lux's first friend since moving to Jade Mountain Academy. The two of them both enjoy discussing Wings of Fire but also beyblade, and Luxe thinks that Saburra is quite interesting. Saburra can be quite blunt at times, and can get into misunderstandings, but the dragoness knows that she doesn't mean to harm. Most of the time, she's quite friendly. positive Blood Moon (moony): Blood Moon is quite crazy and energetic, and seems to have energy all the time. Her screams can be defeaning, and her randomness, off-the-charts. That drains introverted Lux, but they also appreciates spending time with her. She's also a huge pokemon fan, which is cool, and the two of them can talk for hours about it as well as rping. Lux sympathizes with her past on the volcano, and is surprised that she turned out so strangely cheerful despite it. positive Bri (bri-bri haha so clever /s): Absolutely fascinated by her appearance and loves just watching her speak. Lux likes to read and swim just as much as Bri does, but isn't as good at swimming as she is. She's also interested in Bri's potion-making absolutely. How do the secrets of alchemy work? The two of them don't talk very much, but she would love to get to know the sea witch better and learn the quirks about her character. There's more than silence for sure there. positive Dreaming (dream): Is more obsessed with Counting Stars than ever. Lux and Dreaming are both terribly socially awkward, but they do have a lot of things in common - like their love of dragons and wolves, and tendency to think about tons of big ideas. They also both love Warriors and Foxcraft, and Lux would love to discuss them with her. Overall, the two of them get along fine, but she isn't very familiar with her either. Her art is amazing though, and she loves the bold colors and obvious lines. neutral-positive |-| Trivia and Gallery = Trivia + Quotes * Favorite time of day: night * Favorite sweets: oreo/mint ice cream, chocolate, digital cookies * Hates arcades, amusement parks, etc. for being too loud * Has had too many incidents being hit by flying objects * Is not a number person * Frequent voice cracks and high-pitched voice in stress * gets major hives around animals and loses even more feathers then * barely laughs, but when she does, she snorts too and can't stop * overheats by a million degrees -> wears a jacket in summer * writes, writes, writes and writes * can't eat like 90% of things Gallery text Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+